Green Goo Stairs Outer Corner
Basic Information Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners are placeable solid building shapes the size of a little more than half a one (cubic) block featuring a gooey neon green surface. These Corner blocks can be produced from Green Goo Stairs in a Processor. Green Goo Stairs in return can be crafted in your Crafting Menu after unlocking their recipe in your Crafting Menu for free. Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners can be used for building purposes and decoration. Usually placed as stairs and/or next to Green Goo Stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. These corner blocks were added to Creativerse with update R58 on December 19th 2018 as part of a whole "block set" consisting of many shapes for Green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo for Team Goo that voted for Goo blocks during the second "Battle of the Block Sets": https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/1039893815698571271 How to obtain Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners from Green Goo Stairs by putting them into a Processor. Green Goo Stairs on the other hand can be crafted in the Crafting Menu after their crafting recipe has been unlocked by crafting (or taking) at least one green Block of Goo. 1 block of Green Goo Stairs can be cut into 2 Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry Green Goo Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to craft Green Goo Stairs Green Goo Stairs are required to process these Outer Corners. The Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). You can unlock the crafting recipe for Green Goo Stairs in your Crafting Menu for free by crafting or obtaining at least one green Block of Goo. To craft 4 Green Goo Stairs at a time in your crafting menu after unlocking the according crafting recipe, you'll need: * 1 green Block of Goo, and * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked How to craft Green Blocks of Goo The crafting recipe for Green Blocks of Goo has to be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * obtaining a green Glob of Goo - either as an occasional random extra loot or pet-harvest from most Creatures, or by mining blocks of Mold from the Stalactite layer (which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell) and crafting them into Goo in your Crafting Menu, and * crafting or finding a Stone Mining Cell Then, in order to craft 8 Green Blocks of Goo at a time, you'll need : * 2 common green Globs of Goo, and * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor (you cannot use orange Globs of Goo nor purple Globs of Goo for this crafting recipe) How to use Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Most often, Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners will be placed next to Green Goo Stairs as "finishing" building elements. When placed as common stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping will be necessary to overcome the height of one block. You can fully rotate Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. You cannot rotate these blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners as well as all other Green Goo Block shapes can be permanently transformed into bouncy green Blots of Goo with a Gauntlet Smash. This only works if you have either a Diamond Mining Cell or a Lumite Mining Cell equipped. These Blots of Goo are not sticky and so they won't slow down Creatures while still reducing fall damage. They do not vanish by themselves after a while, but will stay where they are and will even float if you pick up the block they're on. These extraordinarily durable Blots of Goo can only be removed by using (basic) Excavators or (ordinary) TNT as long as these Explosives directly include the Blots of Goo in their area of effect. Excavators will even return half of these green Goo Blots that they removed to you in the shape of green Globs of Goo, but their number will be rounded down. Since April 19th 2019, these durable Blots can also be removed with a second Gauntlet Smash, which again requires the according permission rank on the game world or player claim. Category:Processed Category:Corners Category:Stairs